


Starry Skies and Deep Blue Eyes

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble, set during 3x02.





	Starry Skies and Deep Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **Red/Lizzy ruminating on how pretty the other is**

It could be the wine making him poetic, or the starlight. But Red knows it is simpler than that–all it took was Lizzy, just looking at her. The Stewmaker should have been his first clue. Battered and drugged and still luminous…he was clearly beyond hope.

When Lizzy turns from the sky, startled by being compared to Polaris, she can’t look away. Maybe she’s refused to think about it before…maybe she’s pretended to forget the way he haunts her dreams…but he is the most beautiful man she’s ever seen.

Everything changes that night, on the shipping container.

**Author's Note:**

> [get your very own drabbles–any subject, multiple requests okay!](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
